A Collection of Klaine fluff
by applejuiceman
Summary: .
1. Chapter 1

"Shotgun the shower first!"

Blaine's voice breaks the comfortable silence. Kurt's head, lying across Blaine's naked chest rises and he says

"Hey! This is my room"

"Yeah well you should have shotgunned then!"

"There is no shotgun for the shower! And anyway...can't we share?"

Kurt's blush is faint but his eyes are bright as he looks at Blaine. Blaine smiles, a big goofy grin that Kurt wants to frame and keep forever.

"Something first"

Blaine says, sitting up slightly and reaching out to the bedside table. Kurt let's out a noise of disappointment at Blaine's movement and Blaine rolls his eyes, shifting back into place under Kurt. In his hand he has a pen, which he swiftly clicks and brings down on Kurt's skin. Kurt snatches his hand out of the way and he opens his mouth, ready to give Blaine his big speech on either hygiene or pore blocking, he hasn't decided which yet. Blaine starts talking before Kurt can even take a breath however.

"If you let me, I promise you can have the shower first."

Kurt raises his eyebrow

"I thought we were sharing"

Blaine simply reaches forward and takes Kurt's hand. He brings it up to his lips and kisses the palm. He then takes the pen and in between Kurt's thumb and forefinger he draws a slightly lopsided heart.

"There." Blaine's voice sounds satisfied; as if letting Kurt know he loves him is all he needs to do in life.

Kurt isn't sure what he's meant to do, so he whispers

"I love you"

Both boys smile at each other, both feeling the physically ache in their chests at the love they hold for each. Like there aren't enough for words to tell each how much they mean to one another, never enough love songs to serenade each with and not enough time to spend together, but like all this doesn't matter because they can simple have each other.

"So much"

Blaine adds, his voice earnest.

There's a pause and then Kurt says "So. Who gets the shower?"

Blaine's eyes twinkle, and he says "Sharings good."


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine was aware that Kurt was talking, very aware in fact, only, he can't stop watching his lips form shapes to actually listen to what he's saying. Occasionally he hears the odd word or catches the end of a sentence but he just can't focus on anything.

He knows it's terrible and he can hear his mothers words echo round his head 'A gentleman always listens' and he's trying, he really is, but Kurt's mouth just looks so amazing that he can't stop staring.

Kurts pretty aware that Blaine isn't listening too, and if his stomach wasn't twirling at the thought that Blaine was looking at _his_ lips he'd be pretty pissed, but he's just too sickly happy to be mad.

"Blaine, are you even listening to me?"

"Hm?"

"Are you listening to me? About Finn and Rachel?"

"hmmm" Blaine tares his eyes away from Kurt's lips for a second and then says

"Sorry." he means it too, he really does...but his eyes still stray back down to Kurt's lips

But Kurt can't be bothered with words, and slow glances anymore.

"C'mere" Kurt pulls Blaine towards him by his belt loops and touches his lips against Blaine's. Both boys sigh gently, satisfying their need of each others lips. Blaine's hand traces up Kurt's sides to his waist, his kiss increasing in passion.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening" he mutters against Kur'ts mouth before moving his lips down to Kurt's neck and in-between kisses finishing his sentence with "but you just look so God damn hot" on the last word he nips down on Kurt's neck and Kurt gasps.

Everything is blurred a big mass of hot, kissable flesh, their bodies press closely together, so close but never close enough. Thoughts can't form Blaine's mind, they simply flash past in blurs and Blaine doesn't mind, he doesn't need to think, all he needs is the feel of Kurt against him. Kissing him, touching him, loving him.


	3. Chapter 3

_L.O.V.E _

Blaine's eyes found Kurt's in the crowded room. His heart sped up as his brown eyes locked with blue; his already sweaty shirt felt tighter than before, like his chest had expanded to hold his heart. There was noise all around him; a backing band behind him and a screaming audience in front of him, but the only thing that had Blaine's full attention was the smiling nineteen-year-old man in the crowd.

_L is for the way you look at me_

Blaine's mind flashed to memories before the era he had come to think of as 'Kurt and Blaine', back to when everything smelt more of coffee than Kurt… or maybe they're both the same thing now. Back to when Blaine would turn around and Kurt's bright enchanting eyes would flash away from his in embarrassment. Back to feeling eyes on the back of his head, feeling Kurt watching him and watching him right back, watching his every move. Memorizing Kurt's raised eyebrow and haunting eyes. Stolen glances desire at every opportunity.

_O is for the only I see_

Memories of the last two years flashed past and Kurt's in every one. He's smiling, laughing and even crying and Blaine knows Wes and David, his parents and friends are there too, but Kurt's shining too brightly to see any of the others, he's radiating out and all Blaine can remember is Kurt, every smell is Kurt, every touch, every move. Every word, sentence and lyric meant in earnest. Everything.

_V is very, very extraordinary _

Kurt's beautiful voice, waking up in the morning and hearing him signing in the shower. Kurt is beautiful in every way possible. He's bitchy and blindly stubborn, but he's honest and welcoming and Blaine wouldn't take him any other way.

Kurt's smile, his eyes, his inability to remain quiet at the thought of injustice. And Kurt loves him. Kurt loves him, Blaine. Kurt loves Blaine.

_E is more than anyone you'll adore_

Could Blaine imagine feeling this strongly about anybody else? Truth be told, he couldn't. Couldn't imagine his life without Kurt. Everything brought his mind back to Kurt, every whisper, every sound and every word.

The simple, overwhelming prospect of spending the rest of his life with Kurt excites Blaine so much he can hardly breathe.

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you. _

Thank you for reading. I don't own Glee or the song. Reviews are very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

The world is noisy; people come and go, but Blaine was different. The sweep of his neck leading to his curly hair, the way his hair was neat in the morning, escaping by noon and wild at night. His childish jokes and extended vocabulary, his preference for grey clothing and bright smile.

A year or so ago Kurt would have disregard teenage love as a brief infatuation to be soon forgotten. The type of love that was easily declared and just as easily forgotten. Kurt would never have guessed that he would be so deep in emotion at this time in his life, never assumed he would have found someone he loved so much, adored to point of pain. Never have guessed he would have lost all common sense when it came to Blaine, all reasoning, the ability to think straight when someone he was utterly in love was in love with him back. He had only the short promise of hindsight to comfort him in the moments of pure emotion.

Kurt didn't think of himself to be the kind to fall for the midnight calls and the roses and what his dad liked to call 'commercial love'. And maybe it was the simplicity of first person experience or the soft smiles from his dad at the cards and flowers but Kurt was falling for it. He liked the calls, he enjoyed the movie dates and he was perfectly happy to reciprocate. Blaine's genuine commitment was enough to appreciate it all.


End file.
